


Never Enough Queer

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Vincent are rather alike, in a lot of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Queer

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Mickey Quinn of Bffcomic!  
> No profit is being made.

Never Enough Queer

By Kiarawolf

22.03.2015

 

  Louis and Vincent are rather alike, in a lot of ways.

  Both of them have an imperfect proxy of the relationship they want. Vincent's close friendship with Teddy gives him dinner dates and shared holidays and calls in the middle of the night, and Louis' arrangement with Vincent has given him the willing body of a quarterback to explore with his eyes and his hands and his mouth. Both of them are seeking the thing that's missing; the kisses before bed and the cuddles in the night.

  It seems a fruitless quest. Teddy’s heart is aloof and guarded, and Vincent has lost himself so much in his desperation to find it that he doesn't even hear Louis knocking on his own. Doesn't notice Louis' jealousy when he is ditched in favour of Teddy, doesn't notice Louis' soft handed affection during their most intimate moments, when their very centres feel fused and their nerves are burning and there's nothing in the world but Vincent and Louis and Vincent and oh, god, _Louis!_ …and Louis watches Vincent shake and scream and fall apart into beautiful pieces of pleasure.

  Teddy has no idea how long Vincent has felt this way. It started innocently enough but now it's all consuming and howling to be heard, and Louis can see it sometimes in the back of Vincent’s eyes, pacing and restless and wounded.

  Louis can see it because he knows the feeling. For so long, Louis kept it hidden deep and disguised by contempt, but now he's worried it's breaking free. He tries to swallow it down, because the last thing he wants is to scare Vincent away with complications and obligations…

  It all stated innocently enough. Louis knew that flirting with a straight boy was useless, a dead end so to speak, but he just hadn't been able to help himself. Couldn't contain his bitter remarks and halfway pleading sexual suggestions; couldn't restrain the urge to needle and tease and plant the thoughts into the other boy’s mind...

  A crush on a straight guy? That was something else entirely, and for the longest time Louis tired to tell himself that it simply wasn’t true. But the attraction was undeniable, and the midnight fantasies featuring him so incredibly potent, that Louis couldn’t help but hope that the whispers of poor performance trickling in from Vincent’s female partners might mean… perhaps…

  Later, it turned out that Vincent knew, all along, just what it feels like to have a crush on a straight guy. ‘They can be so cruel, can’t they?’ Louis spat, knowing that Vincent wouldn’t have a clue who he was really talking about.

  There were a lot of things that Vincent didn’t catch onto. Louis didn’t do closet cases, but there he was, pounding Vincent’s prostate behind a layer of secrets and silence and subterfuge. Louis didn’t do invariability, or commitment, or “eating the same sausage twice”, but there he was, cancelling plans with other guys in order to meet Vincent night after night. And Louis didn’t do lying (about the important stuff, at least…), but there he was, pretending he wanted things to be… just casual.

  One night, Vincent arrives at Louis’s front door, crying and shaking and struggling, and Louis smuggles him up to his room. Inside, Vincent puts his head on Louis’s lap and says: ‘I’m sorry, I just… It’s all so unfair.’

‘Ew Fawkes, you’re getting my lap all wet,’ Louis says, but he also puts his hand in Vincent’s hair and strokes soothing lines down Vincent’s back, because he knows exactly what Vincent’s going through.

   He knows because he’s going through it himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Send me an ask on Tumblr :) www.kiarawolf.tumblr.com


End file.
